


The Bet

by Hetsez



Series: Bandit/Kapkan [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Porn, Bandit's gay, Betting, Delayed Orgasm, Edging, Hate Sex, Kapkan isn't, M/M, OR IS HE, One Night Stand, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Powerplay, SORRY FOR THE BAD SUMMARY, Scars, Swearing, hunter Kapkan, power bottom Kapkan, scar kink, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez
Summary: Bandit is bored and wants to get into Kapkan's pants. Unfortunately for the German, Kapkan loathes him and thinks he’s an arrogant prick. They make a bet. Kapkan is sure Bandit can’t do it, but Bandit knows all the ways...





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betty2007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty2007/gifts).



> Been discussing with my friend Betty2007 how good Bandit/Kapkan would be, since they’re both such dominant lovers... So I turned the idea into a little birthday present for her c: Happy birthday Betti! You're the best :D Hope you and everybody else enjoys this! (x
> 
> Warning: Yeah it's porn

Bandit leaned back in his chair, one arm behind his head as he pulled on the cigarette in his other hand. His feet rested on the table in front of him, his muddy shoes completely ruining its wood. He was sitting in the canteen, a beer he had smuggled inside stood in front of him and an ashtray next to it. Bandit sighed and blew out the smoke in front of him, watching it rise up to the bright lamps above him and disappear. Of course smoking wasn't allowed inside the base, everybody knew that, but who was going to tell him off? Literally everyone was gone on a mission and it was just him in the base. He had the whole facility to himself and he was fucking bored, so why shouldn’t he do as he pleased? The place was too fucking quiet. 

Although, that wasn’t entirely true. Bandit wasn’t alone in the base. That Russian Kapkan was here, but he was no fun. His only definition of fun was getting drunk with his Russian comrades, whereas Bandit had much better things in mind. Sexual things. It had been a while, and he was sick and tired of using a sock. Kapkan was a handsome, but deadly guy, and Bandit knew for a fact that he wasn’t gay. Still, the way his cold eyes stared at you from under that hood and that stealthy, secretive way about him never failed to spark the German’s interest. He had been wondering how that broad, muscled body would work underneath his own, how his dominant and stubborn character would revolt against him. Finally a bed partner that would fight back. The thought turned Bandit on. 

He wondered if he would ever be able to get his hands on the Russian while the others were away though, since Kapkan was always out and about, training and training and training. Boring. Still, Bandit wanted to try. Why the hell not. He was bored and Kapkan was hot, no matter how boring he was. But how could he trick the man into sleeping with him? 

At that moment, the hunter himself returned. He came into the canteen through the glass doors that let outside to Hereford Base's grounds, looking tired and frustrated. His beige-coloured camouflage uniform was covered in mud, his heavy boots leaving marks on the freshly mopped tiles. When he pulled back his hood, Bandit had a hard time deciding if Kapkan was wearing his usual face paint or if even his face was muddy as well. Kapkan's dirty fingers pulled his mask down when he saw the German sitting in the canteen. 

Bandit didn't bother to stop staring as Kapkan made his way through the canteen to where Bandit sat, near the doors leading to the barracks. The Russian was so manly and animal-like, Bandit loved it. 

"Been rolling around in the mud?" Bandit asked lazily when Kapkan stopped in front of him. 

"I've been more productive than you these last few days, Brunsmeier. Ever think of getting off that fat ass?" Kapkan replied coldly, unamused. 

"I might just." Bandit grinned and blew the smoke from his cigarette in the Russian's direction, to which Kapkan looked at him angrily. Apparently deciding the German didn't deserve any more of his attention, Kapkan turned to leave. "Hey, where are you going?" Bandit asked him, trying to grab his chance with the Russian. 

"What do you think, idiot?" Kapkan disliked Bandit. Bandit always thought he had such a smart mouth, always thought he could do anything he wanted and always thought everybody would fall on their knees for him because he was rather attractive. Not Kapkan. Kapkan despised the German. He wanted nothing more than an opportunity for his fists to meet his pretty face. Seeing as Bandit still had his eyes on him, Kapkan figured he should give a better answer to get rid of this guy. "Getting out of these fucking clothes, taking a shower and probably jerking off. Anything else or can I go now?" 

"I like the sound of that." Bandit smirked, and it was exactly what Kapkan hated about him. That fucking smart mouth. 

"Oh yeah?" Kapkan answered uninterestedly. He walked off, undoing the protective vest he wore. He was really looking forward to a warm shower, and Bandit couldn't stop him. No matter what he said. 

"Hmhmm." Bandit hummed, put his feet off the table and got up. He threw his cigarette butt in the ash tray, hurried to catch up with Kapkan, and barred the way folding his arms. "And I bet it will be an even better experience for you if I kept you company." 

Kapkan halted when Bandit barred his way. Slightly taken aback by what the German said, he didn't immediately know how to respond. His piercing eyes merely scanned the figure of the man before him, causing Bandit to shudder. _Oh, he wants me alright._ It didn't take long before Kapkan got himself back together. "You think so?" The Russian snorted. 

"I know so." Bandit answered, grinning confidently. 

Kapkan took a step forward, furious, and pushed Bandit backwards roughly. "There is _nothing_ you have to offer me." He spat, advancing on the staggering German. However, he was surprised to see Bandit's grin hadn't faltered. Usually everybody pissed their pants when he got angry, even his Russian comrades. But Bandit seemed to be amused. 

"I beg to differ." Bandit said as he got back on his feet. He advanced on Kapkan too now, and since the Russian wouldn't back down for him, Bandit could get himself just where he wanted. Chest to chest, eye to eye. Kapkan's scent was strong now; he smelt of – well, outside. That smell of nature, you know? And dirt and mud, of course. Bandit didn’t know, nor care. Because this was his opportunity to get it on with the hot Russian. "What I have to offer you? Skill, Kapkan. Skill and pleasure your own hand and a stupid porn video won't bring you. You'll be screaming my name, shouting for more and I might just grant you the best orgasm of your life." He said smugly. 

Kapkan looked into Bandit's smirking face. He was serious. He was dead serious. He wanted to fuck around. "You must have a lot of confidence to think your hand is more skilful than my own, German." 

Bandit pretended to look hurt. The Russians and Germans didn't always get along well, but to bring that up now... "My hand can be both skilful in battle and in your pants, Kapkan." 

"I doubt you can even give me a boner." Kapkan scoffed. 

"Wanna bet?" Bandit smirked evilly now, and Kapkan realised this was what he had wanted all the time. 

Fine. Let him try. No way could that nuisance ever be able to turn him on. He wasn’t gay and knew another man couldn’t turn him on. No way. Never. Impossible. Kapkan held out his hand. "I'm looking forward to never seeing that confident grin on your face ever again." 

Bandit took his hand and grinned the grin Kapkan hated so much. He shook Kapkan’s hand eagerly. "And I'm looking forward to see you cum because of me." 

Kapkan couldn't even answer 'I'd like to see you try', because Bandit, still holding his hand, pulled him along. Kapkan stumbled on after the German and was led upstairs to the GSG9 quarters. Without any further ado, Kapkan was pushed inside and the door was closed behind them by Bandit. No questions were asked when Bandit ushered Kapkan into the small bathroom all quarters in Hereford Base were equipped with, but he did cock an eyebrow when Bandit came in with him. 

"You need a shower first. We're not mud fucking." Bandit leaned against the door, folding his arms and smirking at the Russian. 

"I can shower on my own. I'm not a child." Kapkan grumbled. 

"But wasn't I going to accompany you?" Bandit replied smartly. 

Kapkan just snorted and started undressing, uncomfortable under Bandit's smirking gaze. He was used to showering with other guys, because the Spetsnaz never had the luxury of private bathrooms. He shared his with Fuze, Glaz and Tachanka, but they never bothered each other and always locked the door. Bandit, however, didn't seem to mind sharing at all. Still, Kapkan undressed. Let the man try. Bandit had nothing to offer that could turn Kapkan on. 

The German started to undress now too, and while Kapkan pulled his last clothes off he couldn't help but glimpsing at his figure. Tribal tattoos adorned his tanned, muscular body. His built was quite impressive, although he was smaller than Kapkan, but the Russian just grunted in disapproval and stepped inside the shower stall. 

Bandit came behind him quickly, having undressed himself fully, and to his amusement he felt Kapkan tense up when he pressed his body against the man's back. He reached around Kapkan's broad body and turned on the water. It came cold first, to which Kapkan, who stood under it completely and couldn't jump aside, hissed, before it turned warmer. 

Although Bandit was older than the Russian, they were of the same height. This meant that he could rest his head on Kapkan's shoulder as he looked down at his hands now exploring the body in front of him. Kapkan was a muscled man, much more so than Bandit, so the first few minutes Bandit simply enjoyed tracing his strong biceps with his fingertips. Then it was the turn of Kapkan's large chest and his hard abdomen. Bandit could count the muscles around his navel as he passed his fingers over them, groaning quietly in approval. 

Kapkan stayed still in front of him, standing under the water and letting Bandit's hands wander over his body. So far he was just concentrating on not getting hard, which was quite simple as all the German did was feel him. He wasn't teasing at all, never once touching his nipples nor reaching down to his crotch. All that made him feel jumpy, was the feeling of Bandit's manhood pressed against his own ass. However, he tried to ignore the feeling and instead focused on his even breathing. The Russian smirked in triumph. _This was going to be easy._

As he never knew when he could touch such a magnificent body again, Bandit was taking it slow. Kapkan might back out if he didn't time his movements, if he didn't wait for the right moment to take it further. Although, he doubted that Kapkan would back out. The man was too proud to give in. No, for now, Bandit had him all to himself... Which was perfect, as he had discovered something rather interesting while his hands explored the Russians body: scars. Countless scars, big ones, small ones, stripes of flesh whiter than Kapkan's already pale skin. Bandit picked up a bottle of Lynx body wash, and squirted some on his hands. Letting his fingers trace muscles no longer, he closed his eyes and carefully mapped out the whole of the Russian's scarred body, washing it in the process. He started kissing Kapkan's shoulder gently while he did so, earning a sharp inhale. 

Not having expected Bandit's lips there so suddenly, Kapkan tensed as he felt their soft press on his hard shoulders. The mouth moved to the crook of his neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses, washed away immediately by the water pouring down on them. Bandit's hands moved over his torso longingly and slowly, covering him in bubbles of soap. Kapkan breathed out slowly, trying to control himself while Bandit took care of him. He rather liked the scent of the body wash, manly and sporty. Kapkan closed his eyes and did his best to keep his breathing even as Bandit now massaged his hard, tired muscles and kissed and sucked his neck at the same time. Not once did Bandit touch him too inappropriately, though, always keeping his hands to his muscled upper body. He didn't make any remarks either, which surprised Kapkan. He had thought Bandit would tease the hell out of him, asking him if he was getting hard already. To which he would proudly answer 'no'. 

Bandit felt the Russian slowly melt like butter under his skilled hands. Good, if he relaxed and let his guard down, Bandit would have no problem at all turning him on later. Looking at the tasty skin on Kapkan's neck, he smirked at the work he had done there. The prove that he had gotten into the stoic Russian's pants was already visible. Bandit was looking forward to seeing Kapkan hide the skin when the others were back... Oh, he would be so ashamed to have given in to Bandit's tricks. But while their moment lasted, he would enjoy it more than all the sex he's ever had in his life... 

Bandit's eyes then spotted a large, white scar running over Kapkan's shoulder. He smirked. 

Kapkan opened his eyes with a gasp as he felt Bandit's tongue tracing the large scar on his back. It was a recent one, from when he had hunted in Russia before being elected to serve team Rainbow Six. The wolf that had broken his rifle and Kapkan had fought with nothing more than his hunting knife, had given him that scar. The animal had left memories on the Russian's body, but Kapkan had his own memories of it. Its head hung in the barracks at their local Spetsnaz base. Bandit's tongue followed the scar expertly, following every bump and edge. So, so slowly. Kapkan's breath came quicker. A shiver went down his spine, motivating what he was trying to keep down. He opened his mouth slightly to pant, panicking a little. _No, Bandit should not have his way._

Smirking on the pale skin, Bandit heard Kapkan's breathing pick up and found he had reached the right moment. He held the Russian's other shoulder with his right hand and slid his left hand down south. Never once breaking contact with Kapkan's hot skin, Bandit found his way to a slightly pulsing, semi-hard on. He let his hand ghost over it, feeling its heat but never touching it. Kapkan growled lowly as the near-contact made his dick twitch for attention. But instead of giving Kapkan what he needed, he cupped his balls. 

"Fuck." Kapkan breathed, slamming his fist into the tiled wall. He held it there while he desperately attempted to get his body under control again. Bandit wasn't doing this to him. He couldn't be turned on by a man, especially not that fucking fruitcake named Bandit. But the German continued to roll his tongue over the scars on Kapkan's neck and back, wherever he could reach without breaking their bodies' contact. To make matters worse, he even massaged his balls gently, getting Kapkan out of breath quickly. It was as if the shower had been turned to 100 °C; Kapkan felt hot and feverish and wanted out. 

Bandit noticed the Russian trembling against his body. His fist was still on the wall, knuckles white. Kapkan was trying so hard to not give in, but his attempts were in vain. Bandit had him exactly how he wanted and it wouldn't take long now before he'd give in. He wins. He always wins. 

"I'm hot." Kapkan blurted out in panic. He tensed up and trembled all over his body. 

"You definitely are." Bandit purred from behind his back. It was true. His own erection prodded Kapkan's firm ass by now, wanting him more and more as Bandit devoured his hot, scarred body. 

"You're making my head spin." Kapkan's voice was a pitch higher than it usually was. 

Bandit smirked as the Russian appeared to be losing his mind. A soft, improvised thrust against Kapkan's ass established his suspicion: Kapkan rocked back instinctively, letting out a cute moan which he immediately tried to cover with his hand. 

"Fuck. Bandit." Kapkan growled, his hand still covering his mouth. "Touch me." 

"What's that?" Bandit purred and his smirk grew. He traced his fingers around the base of Kapkan's dick, but didn't give him the satisfaction of touching him. 

Kapkan removed his hand from his mouth and slammed it into the wall while he commanded: "Touch me." His voice was raw and low, the growl of a predator. Still, he lowered his head in defeat immediately. He had failed. The mighty hunter had given in to the one thing he would never admit he wanted: the flesh of the arrogant German. 

Suddenly, the water was turned off. 

"I will, but not in here." Bandit said as Kapkan turned around in confusion, his cheeks slightly pink. In a rush he dried their bodies off, taking care not to stimulate Kapkan's pulsing boner in any way. Kapkan let out a deep whine when Bandit skipped his dick, wanting to get off but still not wanting to give in to him. 

Still sporting a rather painful boner, Kapkan was then led through the GSG9 quarter's living room, which seemed ice cold after the hot, steamy shower, to Bandit's bedroom. Like his own bedroom, Bandit's was cramped, and there was hardly enough space to move around. A bed, locker and small desk were all the operators got. It didn't matter anyway, for Kapkan was soon pushed onto Bandit's bed. He shivered when his back his the thin mattress. Whether that was because of the hot German looming over him, perfect tattooed body and handsome grinning face, or because he was cold, he'd never know. Bandit wasted no time to press his own naked body on the Russian's. He straddled him and now that he had access to Kapkan's front, Bandit crashed his lips onto his. Hungry, craving. 

Kapkan didn't kiss back. He succeeded in keeping some dignity, however small, and resisted the German's hot, wet lips. No matter how Bandit groaned against his lips, licked them and tried to pry them apart with his tongue, Kapkan didn't budge. All he wanted was a handjob now; he wasn't interested in the romantic part of this. 

Little did Kapkan know, his behaviour turned the German on. Bandit loved this game Kapkan was playing - hard to get - and knew he would win it, eventually. He would try his fucking best to get the Russian submissive, to get him to moan his name and beg him for more. Now, to get him to open that delicious mouth of his, Bandit finally reached down and brushed his fingertips over Kapkan's pulsing erection. The Russian groaned instantly, a low grumble deep in his throat. Bandit could feel his dick twitch in reaction to the teasing and he smirked when Kapkan bucked his hips into Bandit, demanding and needy. 

Not being able to breath properly as Bandit’s lips were glued on his - and no, he wouldn’t fucking give the German the satisfaction of an open-mouthed kiss in order to breath – combined with the explosive feeling of finally being touched, Kapkan realised his brains were not functioning properly anymore. He found himself opening his mouth to get some air, effectively giving Bandit's tongue access to the insides of his mouth. He wanted to close his mouth again immediately in disgust at the thought, but found that the hot, wet muscle wrestling with his own sent sparks down his abdomen. He groaned in reaction, not having expected such a delicious effect. 

Bandit's smirk widened on the Russian’s lips. Sure, the hunter might know every vital point of the body; he knows where to strike in order to kill the one he’s after. But that kind of knowledge was useless to the German. What he knew, though, were the sweet spots of the body; he knew where to touch, press or kiss in order to turn on the one he’s after. Knowledge that was much more important right now. By giving Kapkan a slight impression of what it was like being touched, by finally granting him some physical contact, Bandit had gotten him one little step closer to submission. He had to make Kapkan crave him, had to get rid of that dominant behaviour of his. Because in this field, Bandit was the master. And he would make Kapkan know and acknowledge that. 

Although he wanted to tame the predator, Bandit loved the way he wrestled his tongue like it was a matter of life and death. The more Bandit teased the Russian’s throbbing dick, the rougher Kapkan’s kissing became. He was starting to lose himself. He bucked his hips into Bandit's teasing hand to gain that little friction Bandit wouldn’t allow him. He groaned lowly and beastly, an animal in bed. He bit and sucked Bandit’s tongue and lips, hungry, and Bandit gladly returned that hot action. 

Kapkan couldn’t control himself. He wanted release, but Bandit was only giving him that so slowly. He knew exactly what game Bandit was playing. If he teased him long enough, Bandit thought Kapkan would beg him for release. Bandit hoped he would give in – even more so than he had done already, because how the hell did he end up in bed with the German in the first place? But he was not going to do that, no fucking way. He’d have to do it himself, his release. Bandit was teasing too much, giving too little, yet enough to arouse Kapkan. More than he’d ever been, he had to admit... So Kapkan tried to move him arms, which felt heavy, down to his crotch. His groping hands, seeking to soothe his painful erection, were immediately swatted away by Bandit. Kapkan groaned in annoyance and tried again, but again he was denied access to his own pulsing member. Now he tried to swat Bandit's hands away, which hovered over his dick ever so close. But his movements were sluggish, his brains not able to send the commands to his arms as they usually did. They were too busy with Bandit, who turned him on... And thus Bandit caught his useless hands with one hand, grabbed his wrists tightly and pinned them above Kapkan’s head. Nowhere to go now. 

Bandit’s dilated pupils roved over Kapkan’s flushed face, his dangerous smirk evidence that he absolutely loved this game they were playing. Kapkan hated it. The game, Bandit, the fact that he was so turned on yet wasn’t allowed release... He felt ashamed at his vulnerability - his precumming cock between Bandit’s legs, his arms captured above his head – but he returned Bandit’s stare with his own glare, hateful but aroused. He wanted to kill the bastard, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than for Bandit to continue. The way he teased his twitching dick was addictive but aggravating, but at least it was better than not being touched at all. He bucked his hips up once again, commanding Bandit without words to continue. 

Bandit tilted his head. “Want more?” He purred. 

Kapkan set his jaw, bit his lip, but nodded his head nonetheless. 

“I can’t hear you.” Bandit teased, rocking his hips forward to meet Kapkan’s erection with his own. 

Kapkan gasped. The simple movement was more friction than he’d gotten from Bandit so far. His whole body tensed and he closed his eyes. “Again.” He growled. 

Bandit groaned softly. The way Kapkan’s tensed muscles had just moved under that scarred skin was very promising to what he would get to see later... But for now, he granted the Russian that friction he craved for once more. He bucked his hips into Kapkan's , earning a hiss and a groan. Liking this game, Bandit repeated the movement again. Kapkan groaned louder this time, bucking his hips upwards to meet Bandit’s thrust. 

“More.” Kapkan panted, his voice still a growl. “More.” 

Smirking at his small victory, Bandit complied. He was grinding their hips together forcefully, loving that friction equally as much as the Russian. But where Bandit simply enjoyed the feeling, it drove Kapkan crazy. He was so needy now, so close... He arched his back and bucked his hips to meet every thrust. He panted slightly and groaned, now opening his eyes to stare at Bandit with lust and concentration. In those piercing blue eyes Bandit saw just how much Kapkan loathed him, but his dilated pupils told him that the Russian was, in fact, enjoying this. Very much so. And he hated that. Kapkan kept being stoic, not wanting to give in to Bandit more than he had to in order to cum, while Bandit wanted to lure him out of his safe zone, drive him crazy and play with him. 

“Fuck.” Kapkan cursed, feeling that he wasn’t far off an explosive climax even though he had barely been touched yet. He arched his back more, thrusting into Bandit. And when Bandit finally wrapped his hand around his pulsing, twitching dick, and started stroking it, Kapkan momentarily lost his eye sight. All was black before him, all his senses focused on one thing: Bandit's hand that made him feel wonderful and euphoric. He was lost in pleasure. 

This meant, however, that he wasn’t aware of Bandit’s cheeky plan. He wasn’t aware that Bandit let go of his wrists, wasn't aware that that hand trailed down the Russian's hot, sweating body and positioned itself on his bum. He wasn’t aware of fingers seeking his entrance and he wasn’t aware when those fingers teased his arse hole. So it obviously came as a shock when his entrance was suddenly penetrated. Kapkan gasped and groaned out loud, finding it impossible to cope with the situation. He wanted to be angry with the German for fingering him so rudely, but the magic Bandit worked on his dick didn’t allow him to open his mouth. So, dumbfounded, Kapkan lay underneath Bandit. He gazed up at the man above him, seeing nothing more than a dark figure whose toned body glistened with sweat. He still thrusted into Bandit’s fist, his movements unsure now that he was effectively riding Bandit’s finger. 

Bandit loved the show. Kapkan's confusion at being fingered, his anger, and then his acceptance if it meant he could still get his orgasm and his lust, the way he moved and wriggled underneath him, were a delicious scene to the German. He added another finger once he found Kapkan’s hole was slowly opening up for him and earned a hostile growl from the Russian. Yet Kapkan kept thrusting, blinded by lust, accepting whatever Bandit did to him. The German felt his own erection twitch painfully when Kapkan gave in to him like this. Not long now... 

Numbly, Kapkan suddenly realised his arms were released, and reached down to hold Bandit’s arm. The iron grip made sure Bandit wouldn’t be able to let go and tease him once again, it made sure Kapkan could cum. Finally. It took him only a few more thrusts before he busted, spilling himself all over Bandit and his own abdomen. He cried out something unintelligible, or maybe it was Russian, Bandit never knew. But he had hit Kapkan’s prostate just at the right time – when the Russian climaxed – and added even more pressure to that orgasm. Kapkan lay panting as his orgasm washed over him, his head thrown back into the pillow and his eyes closed by the force of it. Bandit smirked wickedly, and while Kapkan was not even done cumming, he touched himself, lubricating his dick with Kapkan’s own cum. Once again the Russian was too far gone to realise what was going on, for soon his hips were lifted and Bandit pushed himself inside. 

The Russian's breath hitched and he let out a pained groan. “What the fuck are you doing?” Kapkan bit, but all he got from Bandit was a dirty smirk. He was pulled right out of his comfort zone that day, by showering with Bandit, receiving a hand job from Bandit, and now he was going to get fucked by Bandit? He wouldn’t allow it, he wouldn’t allow Bandit the pleasure and he wouldn’t allow himself to get involved in gay sex. He was not gay. Although, a quiet voice in his head wondered if he hadn't already crossed that line today. Seriously though, Bandit was so skilled and rather good-looking with that toned, tattooed muscled body of his, any straight man would fall for that. Right? Kapkan shook his head. What was he thinking? An hour ago he claimed the German could never turn him on. Ever. And now look at him, lying in Bandit’s bed, his hips lifted up by the German's strong arms and a thick cock penetrating his ass. How did he go from straight to gay within an hour? The answer was simple. 

Kapkan tried to wriggle, tried to back off and move away from Bandit. He tried to push the German away, tried to get off his dick and tried to protect his ass hole. But was he really trying? Bandit filling him felt strange, but _so fucking good_ in a way. And when he began to thrust... Kapkan stopped trying to get away from him. It was wonderful – if not slightly painful -, the feeling of Bandit pounding into him. It was rough, it was hot, and Kapkan found himself returning the thrusts at once. He forgot his discomfort, blinded by lust. 

Panting already, Bandit rolled his hips. The sight was everything he had imagined and more: Kapkan's cold, but horny glare that stared right into his soul, wanting to kill Bandit as much as he wanted Bandit to fuck him. The way Kapkan's muscles flexed when he hit the right spot, the way that strong body took his thrusts, the way Kapkan groaned, like a beast, both out of discomfort and pleasure. _Delicious._ But Bandit hadn’t tamed the beast. Not quite. The beast revolted, fought back, and at some points Bandit wondered if he was fucking Kapkan, or if Kapkan was fucking himself on his dick. 

The Russian had abandoned his worries; he had given in to Bandit’s lustful ways and so be it, but he had to keep some dignity. If they were to fuck, he would want to remember it as he himself being the dominant one, even though it was Bandit’s dick in his ass. And so he tried to get the upperhand, rocking his hips to meet Bandit’s thrusts. The deeper Bandit’s now-precumming dick penetrated into Kapkan, the wilder and rougher the Russian's movements became. Their groans, evidence of their efforts to be the dominant one in this powerplay, filled the room along with their heavy breathing. 

Like beasts they fucked, neither one being quite successful to force the other into submission. Bandit loved it: finally a worthy bed partner that could fulfil all his fantasies. Kapkan was determined to show he was the alpha-male, but his eyes rolled back into their sockets every time Bandit’s cock hit his prostrate. He growled like an angry tiger, warning the German on top of him he was still dangerous. Bandit loved it and did the complete opposite of backing down: he attacked his neck; licking and biting at the scars that adorned Kapkan’s body and turned Bandit on. His hands wandered over that body, feeling, touching, _tearing_. That was when Kapkan threw all caution into the wind and grabbed Bandit’s ass, digging his nails into his squishy cheeks and tearing at them. Bandit moaned on his skin while he did so, loving the rough touch. It allowed Kapkan to pull the German in deeper, deeper and deeper until his whole shaft had disappeared inside Kapkan. The Russian could feel his balls slapping against him as Bandit thrusted. It worked like a whip, urging Kapkan on to rock his hips ever harder. 

But Bandit’s thrusts started to become messy. Even he, who saw himself as something of a sex god, had a climax. And he was going to reach it. Very, very soon. The way Kapkan clenched around his dick whenever Bandit’s lips found a scar on a bit of sensitive skin was making him feel dizzy. _That ass is so good._ Bandit would have it again, and again and again, if he could. Never before had sex been quite so satisfying, or had his partner fought back and made the sex so tense. Eyeing Kapkan's second hard-on with a tired smirk, Bandit now gave Kapkan free play. The Russian took the opportunity gladly and rammed his ass down on Bandit’s dick, groaning unintelligible things. Bandit admired his strong muscles and thick thighs for being able to keep such a steady, forceful pace as he pounded up and down. And even though Kapkan could’ve probably gone on like that for much longer, it didn’t take long before Bandit came hard. He spilled himself inside the Russian with a low groan and felt the hole clench around him at the sensation. 

Closing his eyes, Bandit panted as Kapkan kept moving, effectively riding out his orgasm. Bandit had to place his hands on either side of Kapkan’s head for balance and to keep his head together. Only after a while did the Russian slowly stop moving, panting harder than Bandit. It seemed he hadn't quite noticed their play fight had come to an end with Bandit’s orgasm. 

The Russian was a mess to look at. The usually dangerous, controlled man was now an animal out of control. They gazed at each other. Kapkan’s glare was still full of hatred, but something in his look had changed. Maybe it was respect, but if it was, he would never admit it. Bandit stared back, too arrogant to flinch under those cold blue eyes. There was a quiet understanding between them. 

Of course, Bandit had to break the peace, or truce if you prefer, that lingered between the two of them. “Told you so.” His voice was hoarse. 

Kapkan looked dumbfounded for a second as his brains worked to understand the language of man, and not that of animal. “Nobody is to hear of this.” Kapkan bit, his voice low and still aroused. 

“Sure, sure...” Bandit grinned. He trailed his fingers down the body underneath him and brushed over the semi-boner his fingers found down there briefly. He saw how Kapkan’s eyes followed his hand, down to his crotch. He looked shameful for a moment before he glared back up at the German with renewed hatred. Bandit didn’t say anything, but Kapkan knew. If he had really hated it all so much, being turned on by a man, Bandit, and gay sex, then why did he get stiff again? That’s what made Kapkan so shameful. Bandit pulled out gently, lowered the Russian's hips back onto the mattress and took some distance. His eyes looked up and down Kapkan’s body, sprawled out naked on his bed. “When are we doing this again?” He asked, his voice naughty. 

Kapkan looked at him sharply. It seemed like he was trying to determine whether Bandit was joking or not. It took a while before he answered. The Russian looked away, avoiding Bandit’s hungry eyes. “Next time we're alone.”


End file.
